Ryhme nor Reason
by Aragem
Summary: POST ROFT Mikaela and Wheelie story. Mikaela's life is endangered when Wheelie becomes the target of a Decepticon that specializes in tracking and terminating traitors.


Her high heels struck the pavement as she passed several boutiques to her favorite shoe store. The street wasn't crowded around noon, people having gone home or collected at restaurants for lunch. But the noon sun was bright and her dark shades hit her eyes and matched her dark hair.

She carried a rather large cloth bag with the thick strap over her shoulder. It looked as if it should have been used as a beach bag than as a purse. Yet, a little blue robot was leaning against the edge of the back, his head up watching Mikael's rear move through the seat of her tight jeans, both servos holding the taut straps to steady himself from the constantly bobbing of the bag.

Though Wheelie didn't have the level of sensors, power, and intelligence of his Decepticon ex-comrades, he still maintain a higher level of sensory than the average human. He was able to detect nearby humans that could see him. It was one of the conditions of his going with Mikaela. Keep quiet, stay out of sight, and try not to be a pervert.

Oh, he was trying not to be a pervert. He craned his head back and tightened his optical scopes for a close up for the tight moving mounds of flesh of Mikael's rear.

Mikaela knew perfectly well what he was doing and she didn't bother smacking him or threaten him. Ever since she blossomed into a beauty when she was 14, both men and boys have stared at her lustfully. What difference does it make if was a little blue alien robot?

It had been a year since she first brought him home with her. Or should she say, he followed her home.

* * *

"Oh, you are SOOOO not coming back with me." Mikaela crossed her arms and glared at the blue robot sitting inside her open suitcase atop of her neatly folded clothes. "Didn't Optimus Prime offer you a place with the Autobots?"

"Are you crazy? I go with them and that Ironhide shmuck is going to "accidentally" step on me. No thank you, Warrior Goddess, I rather be your Chihuahua than a smear on the bottom of an Autobot foot." Wheelie stood his ground, ready to dive beneath her jeans and shirts if she tried to haul him out.

Mikaela rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had to admit it. He was right. Though Optimus Prime was welcoming, the rest of the Autobots didn't look please at the idea of a little Decepticon spy joining their ranks. She swore she heard the twins whisper something about trying out human game called ping pong with a blue ball.

"Why not stay with Sam's parents?" She offered, knowing full well that Sam hated the little blue creep.

"What!? That's Bumblebee's turf and Judy sags." Wheelie huffs, his arms crossed as he pouted. "I swear that human needs to try some surgery."

"Hey!" Mikaela snapped. "I happen to like Sam's mom and you aren't allowed to say anything like that about her, you got me?"

"If I promise to be good, will you take me?" Wheelie leaned over the edge of the case looking for all the world like a eager puppy. "And if you don't take me, that's fine. I know where you live."

Mikaela blinked and stared at the little spy bot. It was evident by his face and body language that he fully intended to travel from Egypt to her house by himself if she left him. She caved, "Fine, but there are going to be some rules, you get me? I reserve the right to throw your ass out the door or window at anytime."

Wheelie made a high pitch purr and his gears grind with delight. "Don't worry, I'll be a good little Decepticon for my Warrior Goddess."

"You can start by getting off my clothes."

There was some ruckus about it from both Sam and the government. The government wanted to keep Wheelie under their constant surveillance or at least lock him up. Optimus Prime refused to allow them to terminate Wheelie and it was he that stepped in and pulled strings to allow the blue spy to live with his chosen human. Mikaela felt a deep sense of gratitude toward the large mech, knowing full well that he had gone out of his way help out an ex-enemy.

Sam, she had to handle on her own.

"Mik, I just got to know. .. . why?" Sam asked her for the 100th time on the private plane that was carrying them back to the States.

"Sam, he really wants to come with me. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's determine. Plus, he knows where I live. He'll just follow me home." Mikaela held Sam's hand, her fingers laced with him. "I got him whipped. He's not going to do anything. Think about it, Sam. He had plenty of chances to turn us over to the Decepticons and he didn't. If it wasn't for him, we never would have found Jetfire and we'd still be hiding out from the Decepticons and FBI. So let's cut him some slack."

"I know that, but why does he have to hang with you?"

"You got Bumblebee."

"Oh no, oh no no no no." Sam stuttered, waving his hand. "Don't compare that creep to Bee. That was a WHOLE different situation. Bee, he's my guardian. He's my protector, he watches out for me. And not once, not once, has he ever. . .ever. . . humped me. Wheelie, moving in with you. . . .is like . . . getting a little pervert who is going to be watching your ass and stealing your panties. God, Mikaela, I am getting visions. . . .visions of him, rolling down the street in his little Hot Wheels Toy truck mode. . . trailing your underwear behind him and you running after him with a concrete block in her hands trying to bash his skull in. So take my advice. Let's avoid that scene and not do that. Okay?"

Mikaela giggled and gave Sam a kiss.

* * *

In the present, Wheelie ducked down into the bag as she entered the store. A sensory net watched the store, red optics flared in the distance and a thrum of hate pulse through a dark spark.

"Target Acquired. Decepticon Traitor Wheelie has been located with human female. Will continue to observe. Devcon, out."


End file.
